Lapis Lazuli
Lapis Lazuli is the mother of Stevie. Canon Information page is about a character from a currently ongoing series, so it will most likely be subject to change and will also contain spoilers. Lapis Lazuli is a gem who somehow ended up on Earth in the middle of the Crystal Gems' fight against Homeworld. Before she could leave, she was poofed, then trapped inside a mirror by another Homeworld gem, thinking she was one of the Crystal Gems and could be used to learn about the enemy. Since she wasn't aligned with the Crystal Gems, she couldn't give them answers even if she wanted to, and she was eventually forgotten and left on Earth at the Galaxy Warp, her gem becoming cracked at some point during their retreat back to homeworld. Pearl, one of the Crystal Gems, eventually found the mirror and kept it. Some time later, Pearl gave the mirror to Steven so that he could learn about the Gems and their culture, but instead Lapis began to communicate with Steven via some previous recordings and eventually convinced him to release her from the mirror. Once she was free, she wandered into the ocean and tried to use all of the Earth's oceans to form a spire that could help her reach homeworld. After Steven, the other Crystal Gems, Connie, Greg and Lion tried fighting the water dopplegangers she made of Steven and the Gems, Steven eventually convinced her to stop fighting and talk to him. When she explained to him what she was doing, he healed her gem for her, which she thanked him for, and then she generated a pair of wings made of water and then flew off back to Homeworld, the oceans returning as she left. After Lapis returned to Homeworld, she found out that two other homeworld gems were going to Earth and she tried to warn Steven about them. When said Homeworld gems ended up on Earth, it turned out that Lapis was forced into being their informant for them, and then was imprisoned within their ship shortly after the Crystal Gems fought with Jasper and lost. When the ship crashed, she tried to escape, but she was quickly caught by Jasper and coerced into fusing with her in order to fight the Crystal Gems again. Lapis agreed, and the two fused to become Malachite, but it turned out to be a trick as Lapis forced them down towards the bottom of the ocean in order to keep Jasper away from Steven. Months later, the Crystal Gems managed to find Malachite and defeated them as Alexandrite, forcefully de-fusing the two of them in the process, with the unconcious Lapis being caught by Amethyst. When she regained conciousness, she considered leaving to go back to Homeworld again, but then realized that she couldn't go back due to her now being considered a traitor to Homeworld. Steven convinced her to fly around certain places that she might consider staying on Earth, which ended with her deciding to stay in the barn she was resting in. That is, until she realized that Peridot, the other Homeworld gem that had forced her to go back to Earth, was also staying there as well. Steven and Peridot tried numerous times to convince Lapis that she had changed for the better, but nothing they said or did made a difference. Deadly Mistakes DM-verse I'll leave this section for Harley to edit Insano-verse It seemed that no matter what she or anyone else did, things were only going to get worse. Numerous scientists from across the world and sometimes even the universe ruining and trying to take over the universe (namely Earth for some reason), and something needed to be done. If only maybe there could be a way to go back in time to stop at least some of them... Maybe... wip Relationship to Child wip Relationships Komaeda wip Blendin Blandin Main DM-verse Who? Insano-verse The two met when he was assigned to stop her from changing the past using The Glass of Time, only to have him join her to make sure nothing too terrible would happen as a result of this change. wip Peridot wip Trivia * There's more accurate information on Lapis on this wiki. Please go there instead. Category:Parents